


If I’m Being Honest

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, eda isn’t cursed! Isn’t that great!, i wanted to write something happy, since Dana killed us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Amity is rich. They have parties. Luz is a part of the catering crew. Gay hijinks ensue. Yes the twins make it worse.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 64
Kudos: 642





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm Dana murdered us all so I wrote. Gay people.
> 
> No I didn’t beta read this because I do not care enough to. Just having fun !

A Blight was many things. Strong, smart, unfeeling. A Blight was to be considered the most refined individual in the room, drawing everyone’s attention simply by existing. The Blight siblings were well known for being nothing but perfection, with perfect posture and etiquette. At least, in front of people.

The twins were tricksters by nature, playing pranks and doing whatever they could to cause general mayhem. Despite being intelligent and having perfect grades in school, the two were rather immature, only showing true poise during formal events.

Amity, despite wanting to be perfect at all times, was rather introverted. She didn’t enjoy the company of many people and often was found sitting by herself wistfully staring off into the distance, as if she was anywhere else. Of course, she was always welcoming and polite to guests when she had to be. She was an expert at masking her true emotions.

This party was no exception. Her parents were always fans of extravagant parties, and they always involved their “perfect” children. Amity personally despised having to dress fancy and act like she was interested into whatever this young man was saying to her. The boy was rather short, with a strange haircut and buck teeth like a beaver. He seemed so full of himself, leaning against the nearby wall as if Amity would absolutely swoon at the gesture. Quite the opposite.

She wished she was anywhere else. Of course, she was expected to mingle with others her age, but none of them had any real personality besides “my parents have a lot of money.” Amity always had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. This boy had been talking for what felt like hours.

“So!” He chimed, snapping Amity out of her thoughts. He swirled his drink with a smirk. “We should totally hang out sometime, right?”

Amity smiled and lifted a hand dismissively. “I’m afraid I can’t. My studies are my top priority.”

The boy took her hand. Amity nearly pulled away like she had been burned. He smiled at her. “Cmon... what’s gonna happen if you skip one day?”

Amity gently pulled her hand away, gripping her dress to keep herself from slapping this boy. “I’ll have to decline, sir. My parents have made it clear that my education is my top priority.”

The boy looked like he was going to say more, but someone had just tapped Amity on the shoulder. She blessed whoever it was as she turned around to face them.

It was normal for her parents to hire a catering service for their parties, and this was no exception. The person standing in front of her was a girl about her age, with her short hair slicked back and wearing a fancy suit. Amity didn’t exactly approve of the light up sneakers the girl was wearing, but she supposed such a bland outfit needed some spice. Amity smiled at the girl.

She rocked back and forth on her feet as she examined Amity. “I’m Luz— I’m with the catering company and um... you live here right? Anyways, I got a little lost and uh... I kinda need to get to the main room... my mom will think I’m slacking.” Luz offered a cheeky, yet nervous smile. Amity chuckled and offered Luz her elbow.

“Of course,” she began as Luz latched onto her arm. “Allow me to escort you.” They began to walk, and Amity felt a swell of pride when she saw the boy deflate in anger. She also took note of how tightly Luz was latched onto her arm.

“Nervous?” Amity asked, and she saw Luz nod from the corner of her eye.

“This is my first day,” Luz commented with a strong sigh. “My step mom Eda made me come along... I didn’t know we would be catering to a rich family! I thought like, a kids birthday party or something? I even brought face paint...”

“Face paint?” Amity quirked an eyebrow and shot Luz a sideways glance. Her companion perked up.

“Yeah! I figure people love face painting right? I know I do, so I thought, ‘hey, maybe someone will want their face painted! I’m kind of good at art!’” Luz became more animated, waving her free arm around as she talked. This earned a chuckle from Amity. Luz smiled at the laughter.

“Well it’s certainly not a birthday party...” Amity said softly, turning the corner. “I apologize for the house. It’s rather labyrinthian.”

Luz tilted her head. “You talk really fancy. How old are you?”

Amity smiled down at the girl. “Eighteen,” she replied, and Luz pointed to herself with a bright smile as if to say “me too!” Amity once again chuckled.

“My parents require me to act formal at these parties,” Amity said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. “To keep up appearances.”

“So what do you usually act like?” Luz asked, the curiosity and in her big eyes blazing brightly. Amity swallowed. Were the girl’s eyes always that pretty?

Amity hummed in thought for a moment, shaking that thought from her mind. “I’m actually quite the introvert,” she started. “I prefer to read and listen rather than talk.”

Luz nodded as Amity spoke, and they finally approached the door to the main room. Luz released Amity’s arm.

“Well, I think you seem pretty cool,” Luz said, patting her pants like she was shaking dirt off. “Even if you’re just acting like you’re supposed to.” She smiled at Amity, and Amity felt her heart flutter in her chest. She coughed gently into her fist to hide her blush.

“Thank you,” she said, dipping her head. Amity opened the door for Luz, and rather than met with the party, the twins burst from the room and encased their sister in a tight squeeze.

“Mittens!” Emira cheered, which earned a snort from Luz. “Where have you been? Edric and I have been so worried about you!”

Amity attempted to break free. “Get off of me, you dimwits! I was talking to Matt.”

Emira backed up from the hug, Edric deciding to examine Luz instead of talk. Her sister laughed loudly. “That shortie? Sorry you had to go through that.” Emira ruffled Amity’s hair.

Edric spoke up then. “Looks like she was saved though,” he chimed as he brought Emira’s attention to Luz. The two looked the girl over and let out a loud “aww!” Amity scowled at them as she fixed her hair.

Emira and Edric took Luz’s hands then, causing the girl to blush wildly.

“Thank you, O great one,” Edric said as he got on one knee, as if bowing to royalty. Emira joined him.

“Thou hath saved our damsel sister. We cannot thank you enough, brave Knight.” Emira lowered her head as if to bow. Amity pulled their hands away from Luz.

“Sorry about that,” Amity growled, shooting the twins a glare. The two snickered, but backed off. “They don’t use their brains as often as they should.” The twins gasped loudly, causing Amity to smirk triumphantly. Luz burst out into loud laughter then.

“No, I think it’s great!” She replied, wiping a tear from her eye. “I can tell your siblings care about you... must be nice!” Amity crossed her arms and shrugged with a smile and a roll of her eyes. The twins hugged her again and ruffled her hair once more.

A head poked through the door then, a woman with bright orange hair and eyes with long, painted yellow nails. She wore a similar outfit to Luz, and sounded much older than she looked.

“Hey kiddo!” She called from the doorway, ushering Luz over. “Why are you standing around? I kind of need you to serve rich people right now.”

Luz laughed. “Alright Eda, I’m coming!” She shot Amity and the twins and smile and waved goodbye as she ran inside to the main room.

“She seemed nice,” Emira commented, Amity finally pushing her siblings away with an annoyed huff. They laughed happily.

“She is,” Amity replied, fixing her hair and her dress. “Let’s just get this party over with...” she muttered, and the twins nodded in agreement, their arms crossed.

Amity couldn’t wait for this to be over.


	2. A Nice Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s parents suck and the Twins don’t have a working brain for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo found family trope be like

Amity didn’t see Luz again until much later, maybe about a month, as Amity was taking a stroll through the familiar hallways of her cramped high school. People moved out of her way at least, too scared of the Blight name to even dare approach the school queen. Amity almost turned and snapped at the person who grabbed her shoulder before she realized who it was.

“Oh, Luz,” she said dumbly, the other girl hopping on the balls of her feet. She wore a wide grin.

“Hey, Amity! I didn’t know you went here!” Luz let go of Amity’s shoulder then, and the two started to walk together.

“You didn’t?” Amity asked, raising a brow and giving Luz a sideways glance.

“Well... I actually just transferred. My mom and I moved in with my step mom, Eda, so I had to change schools.” Luz didn’t seem sad at all about having to move. In fact, Amity noticed that Luz was quite chipper about the whole thing.

“Well, it’ll be nice, since you already know someone here,” Amity offered with a somewhat nervous smile and a tilt of her head. Luz squealed and shook her hands rapidly. Amity smiled gently at Luz’s silly antics.

At least, she was smiling, until a familiar purple head of hair pushed Luz out of the way and slung an arm around Amity’s shoulder like they were buddy-buddy.

“Hanging with the dweeb?” Boscha asked, and Amity rolled her eyes, swiping Boscha’s hand away with a huff.

“Yes, I am hanging with the dweeb, as you put it. And I’d like to go back to that.” Amity found herself crossing the hallway, Luz following the two close behind.

“You know she’s a total weirdo, right? She was playing with the dead frogs in biology like they were puppets.” Boscha snorted, breaking into a hearty laugh. Amity once again rolled her eyes. Sure, playing with dead frogs was pretty weird, but Luz had a certain... charm.

“It’s not like she’s killing you, Boscha...” Amity scoffed, pushing ahead and taking Luz’s hand in her own. “Why don’t you just get lost?”

Boscha didn’t continue following them after that.

Luz cheered when the two walked into the same classroom, pulling Amity into a hug so strong she felt the air leave her lungs.

“You totally schooled her!” Luz yelled, spinning Amity around and then finally letting her go. “Boscha has been messing with me and my friends all day! That was so cool what you said to her!”

Amity felt her face flush and she turned, starting to walk towards her seat. “Yeah, well... Boscha is pretty annoying, even to me. It’s not a big deal.”

Luz smiled then, but didn’t say anything else as she waved and sat near the back of the class next to Willow and Gus. Amity knew Willow pretty well, seeing as how they were good friends, but she had never made the attempt to get to know Gus. He seemed like such a cheery guy. Amity assumed that they would probably get along.

Amity returned her attention to the front when the teacher walked in. She was paying attention and taking notes, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to her new friend.

-

The next week was lively in the Blight household. More party planning and whatnot. Amity was too absorbed in her studies to even bother listening to the planning. She had an important test coming up, and while normally she wouldn’t even bother studying, she had missed some of the notes due to her brain thinking only about Luz.

The party came upon her quickly, with Amity dressing nicely and even wearing makeup, though minimal amounts. Edric and Emira matched of course, both in outfits and makeup. Amity almost thought it was cute, how well they played the twins role.

Amity was once again cornered into talking to Matt, barely even listening to what he was saying before she saw that familiar sun kissed skin and short brown hair turn the corner and give her a friendly wave.

“Excuse me,” Amity said bluntly, bowing slowly and making her way over to Luz, who followed her around the corner and out of Matt’s view.

“Come here often?” Luz asked, which earned a small snort from Amity.

“Far too often,” Amity replied, smiling when Luz wrapped their arms together once again. “Did you get lost again?” Amity said after a moment, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Actually...” Luz started, looking at the floor. “I was looking for you.”

Amity felt her face flush. “Looking for me?” She echoed, her eyes widening. Luz smiled nervously.

“I just had a feeling you were in some trouble when I didn’t see you! So I came looking.” Luz shrugged her shoulders and Amity sighed gently, relaxing.

“Well you’re certainly my knight in shining armor,” Amity commented, her brain going into absolute panic mode as soon as she said those words. She had never talked to anyone like this before. Was she flirting? She barely even understood what flirting meant. Oh god. Was Luz gonna think she was weird or something?

Luz laughed. “I would hope so! That Matt guy looks annoying. Also he’s way too short for you.”

It was Amity’s turn to laugh now, but it was much different than her usual chuckles. It was a loud, genuine laugh. 

“That’s true! Even my parents think he’s annoying.” Amity removed her hand from Luz’s regretfully as she opened the door to the main room to allow Luz inside. “I’m glad you’re here, by the way.” Amity smiled, tilting her head.

Luz smiled back at her with soft eyes, patting Amity on the shoulder. “I’m glad I’m here.” She then walked inside into the main room. Amity followed suit, closing the door quietly behind her. She could faintly hear the sound of Eda’s voice over the general chatter of rich people. Amity found herself leaning against the wall.

The twins were doing their usual, talking with wealthy folk as if they actually had manners, and wooing many fellow teenagers in the process with their irresistible charm. Amity almost wished she was the same way. Talking to people was so... daunting.

“Amity,” came a familiar, blunt voice. The young girl turned her head to see her tutor, Lilith Clawthorne. She didn’t usually attend any of her family’s parties, but Amity supposed there was a first for everything.

“Miss Clawthorne,” Amity replied, bowing slightly. Lilith leaned against the wall next to her student.

“Not enjoying the party?” She asked, and Amity snorted with a roll of her eyes. Lilith chuckled in response.

“Hardly. I’m not the party type,” Amity mumbled, sighing heavily.

“At least you made a friend,” Lilith commented, gesturing to Luz, who was in the middle of the floor passing out wine. Amity felt her face flush.

“How did you know that?” Amity asked, snapping her head to look up at her teacher. Lilith smiled knowingly.

“One; I saw you two walk in together. Two; she is technically my niece. My sister is her step mother.” Lilith sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “The two together are a force to be reckoned with, truly.”

Amity stood in shock for a moment. She really hadn’t expected that. Eda seemed so... wild, while Lilith was so put together and headstrong. 

“I... wasn’t aware,” Amity responded after a moment, smoothing down her dress.

“Not many people are,” Lilith said casually, looking at her sharp nails. “But Luz has been talking about you lately. It’s almost cute, if the girl wasn’t always bouncing off of the walls.”

“She talks about me?” Amity leaned forward quickly, her interest piqued. Lilith laughed heartily, and Amity returned to leaning against the wall, her ears awfully warm. 

Lilith wished Amity a good night and made her exit. 

This was a total nightmare.

-

“You couldn’t have told me your aunt was my teacher?” Amity cried, throwing her hands into the air. Luz laughed.

“How was I supposed to know? Lilith doesn’t talk about any of her students.” Luz shrugged, leaning back against the bench that the two were sitting on.

After school, and they were the only kids whose parents hadn’t come to pick them up yet. Luz was banned from driving for a while, and Amity wasn’t allowed to have a license. They settled on spending time together until their parents came.

“What did you tell her about me then?” Amity asked with a slight glare, causing Luz to gulp and look away with a nervous laugh.

“Nothing bad! All good things. I told her about how you helped me with Boscha and let me look at your notes for history class!” Luz raised her hands in defense of herself, and Amity huffed, crossing her arms.

A large, broken down van screeched to a halt in front of them. Luz began to gather her things quickly as Eda rolled down the window.

“Get in, kid!” She called, revving the engine. “It’s scrabble night, and I’m not losing to Camilla again!”

“Alright!” Luz called back, mumbling something in Spanish as she waved goodbye to Amity and shoved her things into the car. The van drove off, and Amity was alone.

An hour.

Two hours.

Almost three hours.

Amity stared at her phone and at the multitude of unread text messages both to her parents and the twins. It was nearly dark now. Amity picked up her things and decided that walking home was better than sitting on the same bench until someone actually remembered to pick her up, which probably wouldn’t happen.

She walked for a while, cars passing by her quickly on the road. She bristled when a large van stopped next to her. She opted to just keep walking, until a voice caught her attention from the inside.

“Get in,” Lilith said lowly, with Eda driving the van. Amity shook her head with a smile.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. Besides, I’ve walked home before. I’ll be perfectly fine, Miss Clawthorne,” Amity said reassuringly, but her teacher wasn’t having it.

“I’m not having a student of mine walking home in the dark. Get in the van already,” Lilith responded with an annoyed growl. Amity gulped and got into the van.

“Have you eaten?” Lilith asked.

“No,” Amity responded without much thought. Lilith didn’t respond, so Amity stared out of the window and spaced out, too upset at her parents and the twins for forgetting she even existed. She snapped out of her daze when the van finally stopped. The house was... not hers. It was a small brick house, decorated invitingly and seemingly very homey. Eda got out and Lilith turned to motion for Amity to follow, so she did.

They stepped inside, and the interior was even more decorated than the front, with string lights hanging from the ceiling and photos decorating the walls. Amity stared at her feet instead I’d really looking at the house.

“Amity!” Came a familiar cry, and suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her and spinning her around. When she was put down, Amity put her hands on Luz’s shoulders with a laugh.

“Luz! Always a pleasure.” Amity dipped her head, which earned her a snort.

“No need to be formal here, my friend! This is the Noceda-Clawthorne household!” Luz spun around like she was presenting a prize on a game show, and Amity couldn’t help but laugh. Luz led Amity to the kitchen, sitting her down into a chair. A small, angry looking dog with skull markings on his head examined her quietly. 

“That’s King,” Luz said. “He’s Eda’s emotional support animal-slash-demon. He’s kind of rude.” Luz leaned down to pat King on the head affectionately.

They ate. Amity wasn’t at all used to the kind of food Luz’s mother made, but it was delicious, and different, and even Lilith seemed eager to eat everything on her plate. Amity felt like she stuck out at the table, but watching Luz and Eda bicker was fun, and made her feel more comfortable.

After dinner, Amity helped Lilith clean everything up. “Why did you pick me up and bring me here?” Amity asked, scrubbing at a plate in the sink. Lilith shrugged as she put the leftovers away.

“It’s frustrating, your parents. They treat you like an object. I’ll simply return you home after this, and tell them you were studying late with me.” Lilith started to put dishes away.

“I... okay.” Amity was sort of at a loss for words. Lilith had never been this nice. Normally she was so formal, so it was strange seeing her acting all kind.

Amity smiled to herself as she finished cleaning the last dish.

Tonight had been so much fun, she dreaded going home.


	3. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is still a little gay idiot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the fuck happened while I was writing this like huh????? HUH??? I DONT GET IT!!!!

The twins couldn’t have been more sorry. They apologized profusely and checked Amity over for any sort of injuries. After realizing she was okay, they started to tease her about hanging out with Luz. Amity normally would have been angry, but the twins were more family to her than her own parents, so she forgave them rather easily. 

Her parents didn’t seem to care at all. They thanked Lilith for bringing her home and then went back to whatever they were doing. Amity felt a rush of pain in her heart, but said nothing to her parents as she trudged up to her room. The twins naturally came along, as they always did.

“Don’t let them get to you,” Emira said reassuringly, with a soft smile on her face as Edric closed the door to Amity’s room.

“Yeah, they’re just some old hacks,” Edric added, which earned him a chuckle from Emira. Amity however, sighed.

“I just don’t get it,” she growled, more angry than anything as she set her bag down on the floor. “Why did they forget?”

Edric and Emira looked at one another and shrugged, not really knowing either. Amity sighed and sat on her bed, joined by her siblings on either side.

“Sorry we forgot, Mittens,” Emira said, drawing her sister into a hug.

“We’re so sorry,” Edric added softly, joining Emira in the bone crushing hug.

Amity felt tears well in her eyes, and she made no attempt to stop them. She sank into the hug with a broken sob, allowing the twins to stay for once.

The twins stayed like that until Amity cried herself to sleep. Slowly, they tucked her into bed and exited the room. They looked back at her with soft smiles and closed the door quietly.

-

School was fine. Amity could handle school. It was always the same thing, which she enjoyed. Nothing unexpected or strange, just going to classes and learning. That is, until a familiar head of brown hair wraps a pair of arms around her and spins her around in a hug. Amity shouldn’t like it when Luz does that, but she secretly does.

Luz puts her down and flashes her usual sunny smile, which Amity matches with a much smaller, yet still welcoming grin. Then they walk to class, chatting all the way. Luz always walks so close, probably unaware, but Amity is all too aware, and it makes her face heat up like never before.

She visits the “Owl House” (that’s what Luz calls it” much more often, deciding that her parents probably wouldn’t care anyway. They eat dinner and chat, and sometimes even study, and then Lilith takes Amity home. The twins always greet her at the door and give her a hug, and they then retreat to her room to talk about their days.

Unsurprisingly, her parents never greet her at the door. They don’t even care enough to notice that Amity is missing from the house to begin with. Amity is actually happy with that fact. She only really comes home to talk to the twins anyway.

Amity’s face feels like a wildfire when Luz asks her to sleep over, because “Why not? You’re always here anyway. You should stay over!”

Amity can’t, and doesn’t, want to object. So she doesn’t, and Luz lends her some clothes to wear. Luz’s clothes are much larger than her own, and the girl’s t-shirt looks like it swallows Amity whole. At least the basketball shorts fit okay.

They sit in Luz’s room and talk for what feels like hours. Amity is content enough to just listen, and Luz seems just fine talking for the both of them. She shows Amity her art, and her figurines, and talks about the anime she likes. Amity offers responses here and there, admitting that she likes anime as well. Luz is so happy with that fact that she pulls Amity into another hug. Amity has to admit that she likes when Luz hugs her.

Eventually the topic settles on something deeper; their parents. Luz seems happy enough to talk about her mothers, and everything she says is good. Amity wishes she could say the same for her parents. Amity opens up about her parents then, about how they rarely even acknowledge her and often forget she’s even there. She admits that the twins are the only reason she even goes home some days. Luz falls quiet, listening and taking everything in.

Luz reaches forward, cupping Amity’s face in her hands. It’s surprising at first, but Amity eventually sinks into the feeling of Luz’s hands on her cheeks. Luz tells her that her parents probably smell (this earns her a small laugh from Amity), and that family comes in many different forms. You don’t have to be blood related to be family with someone.

“You could always join my family,” she says softly, with a shrug. “We always take in everyone. I don’t see why we couldn’t add another.” Luz offers a small smile. Amity smiles in return.

“That... would be wonderful,” she sighs, looking away. She doesn’t even notice Luz pulling her forward and placing a kiss on her cheek. Amity blinks. Once, twice. She reels backwards from her spot on the floor, staring at Luz with wide eyes.

“Sorry!” Luz cries, throwing her hands outwards. “It was just impulse, I—“

Amity kisses her. It’s sloppy, and quick, but Amity grabs Luz with such conviction and haste and when their lips crash together, she has to admit she’s been wanting to do this for a while. Luz returns the kiss, and eventually Luz’s back is on the floor and Amity is towering over her. They stare at one another for a while, not saying anything. 

Luz is the first one to break the silence with a small laugh. “Wow, Amity,” she chimes. “Didn’t know you were such a tiger.”

Amity snorts, and laughs loudly, smacking Luz’s shoulder playfully. “Shut up!” She says, all smiles and laughter as she gets off of Luz. 

They look at the time. It’s awfully late. Amity gets up to sleep on the couch, but Luz grabs her hand and pulls her back.

“Stay?” She asks, and Amity doesn’t need to hear anything else. They climb into bed and talk until they both fall asleep. Amity doesn’t even stir, or dream. It’s the most peaceful sleep she’s ever had.

-

School isn’t much different. Luz pulls Amity into a hug, and they walk to class like always. Except this time, Luz is holding Amity’s hand, and Amity doesn’t stop her. She’s content to walk like this. Not like she cared what anyone else thought anyway.

She starts to hang out with Willow and Gus more, and soon enough she’s joined the group, and they’re always hanging out and having fun. Amity is much happier this way. Sometimes she comes home late from a night out, where they walk around the woods (it’s always Luz’s idea) and talk. The twins are always waiting for her, making sure she’s not injured. Then they go to her room and talk about their days, like always. Emira has a girlfriend now, with Edric being the third wheel. Amity isn’t quite sure what her and Luz are, so she doesn’t mention the kiss or anything like that. 

She spends a lot more time at the Owl House, staying over more nights and always staying in Luz’s room. They kiss sometimes. Nothing crazy, it’s much more awkward than the first time, and they’re basically testing the waters at this point. Amity realizes her ears are sensitive when Luz brushes her fingers over them and she tenses up. Luz teases her for it the rest of the night. Amity has nothing to say except for telling Luz to shut up and looking away like she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Luz thinks it’s cute.

Eventually, Luz does ask an important question. “Are we like... dating?” She asks, and Amity’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Are we?” She echoes, and Luz smirks.

“I would hope so!” She says, and Amity chuckles. Amity takes Luz’s hand and presses a kiss against her palm.

“Then I guess we are,” she confirms, and now it’s Luz’s turn to blush and look away. Amity laughs.

The parties continue, and Luz is always there to sweep Amity away from the ever persistent Matt. They walk the halls and talk, and if anyone asks, Amity says she’s escorting Luz back to the main room. Eda doesn’t seem to mind too much, but she does yell at Luz sometimes to actually do her job.

One night, Amity brings Luz to her room, and they talk for a bit. Luz mostly walks around Amity’s room, staring at the walls and the shelves covered in books. The scene is blissful, Amity has to admit.

That is, until the twins burst in looking for her, catching Amity with her girlfriend red handed, they tease Amity relentlessly, and practically smother her. Normally she would yell at them to get off, but she lets them have this moment as Luz giggles in the corner. The twins eventually stop, and the group walk back to the main room. Luz gets scolded and Amity apologizes on her behalf profusely before Eda makes a joke about them hiding out in a closet, and Amity blushes so hard she almost faints. Eda laughs loudly and Luz also laughs, but she’s blushing as well.

It’s like time barely passes and they’re suddenly graduating. Amity is naturally valedictorian, with Gus close behind. She’s got a full ride to a renowned college that’s pretty far away, so she tries to stay in contact with Luz despite the distance.

It doesn’t work out.

Distance is too much, so they split up. Soon enough, Amity dives back into her studies like Luz never happened, and she forgets all about her high school romance. Education is much more important than people.

She has flings, here and there, but her mind always wanders back to Luz, so her track record with relationships ends in failure every single time. Amity still talks to Lilith, but it’s only about her studies, nothing else. Lilith doesn’t seem to mind too much, which Amity is glad for.

Eventually she’s graduating college and getting a job. Her little apartment feels so large when she’s alone, but the twins visit when they can. She welcomes them happily, and with a smile every time. They have dinner and talk, and the twins update her on their parents often. Amity finds that she doesn’t care.

She’s walking through downtown when she sees her. The tan skin, the brown hair, those beautiful eyes. They make contact with her own, and Luz smiles, running up and sweeping Amity into a hug. She spins Amity around like when they were in high school, setting her friend down gently. Amity doesn’t speak as Luz excitedly talks, updating her on her life and job and how Eda and Camilla are doing. Amity listens intently despite wanting to be anywhere but here, and eventually Luz asks Amity to dinner.

Amity naturally says yes.

Dinner is fine. It’s in a little cafe, owned by none other than Eda and Camilla, with King being their mascot. They welcome Amity with open arms. Amity feels like she shouldn’t even be here, in this warmth. 

She and Luz talk for a long time. She finds that they’re slipping back into whatever they had so long ago, and it’s always so easy to talk to Luz. 

Amity invites Luz over without even thinking.

Luz happily accepts.

When they’re back in Amity’s apartment, Luz looks around with stars in her eyes. It’s so much more decorated than before, with pictures and little notes strewn around. It’s almost hectic, in a very “Amity” sort of way. They talk, and drink wine that Amity has never even opened.

They talk about the breakup.

They both regret it.

They kiss.

It’s sloppy, and it doesn’t help that her and Luz both can’t hold their alcohol for shit. But it’s nice, and Amity sinks into it as if Luz is a wide ocean. Eventually she’s just being held in Luz’s arms, and it feels perfect.

The next day isn’t as perfect.

Luz stays over, and sleeps on the couch. When Amity wakes up, Luz is gone, but there’s a plate on the table with eggs, bacon, and some French toast with a little note that says “Don’t forget to eat! - Luz” with a little heart in the corner. Amity feels her chest ache. 

After that, they meet pretty often, catching up and sharing stories. Amity opens up about her flings and Luz teases her, saying she’s quite the tiger, wooing women and whatnot. Amity just blushes and looks away, unable to come up with a witty retort.

Luz admits that she’s had flings too, but not nearly as many. She’s the type to get attached, which wasn’t something most of her partners were looking for. Amity feels another ache in her chest.

It’s a long time before they get back into the swing of their past friendship. Almost a year. Willow and Gus always stop by on game night, joined by a very excited Luz. They play board games in Amity’s apartment until it gets late, and then Willow and Gus leave. Luz always stays longer. 

-

“I love you.”

It’s something Amity blurts unexpectedly. She doesn’t register it until a second too late, and throws her hands over her mouth. Luz looks at her from where she’s cleaning up the snacks.

Luz doesn’t respond for a while, but she eventually just smiles and says, “I love you too.”

It feels so normal. It feels like they’ve been saying that for so long that it almost doesn’t mean anything. Amity’s heart is racing in her chest, and she wonders if Luz can hear it. Hopefully not. They finish up cleaning in silence.

Luz is at the door when Amity grabs her hand and pulls her back.

“Stay?” She asks. It’s so quiet, like she didn’t even say it at all. But Luz smiles, and places a chaste kiss on Amity’s cheek.

“Of course,” Luz replies, and Amity releases what little breath she has left.

Amity wakes up the next morning in Luz’s arms, happy that the other woman hasn’t left this time. Slowly, Amity shifts closer. Luz mumbles something in her sleep, Pulling Amity in for a quick hug.

“Good morning,” Luz says groggily. Amity chuckles.

“Good morning,” she echoes, and Luz is quiet for a while.

“Do you have work today?” She asks, and Amity silently shakes her head. Luz pulls her closer.

“Good.”


End file.
